Some exercisers have pedals and the pedals each have a recessed area so that the user's feet can be accommodated in the recessed area. During operation of the exerciser such as the elliptical trainer, the user has to alternatively operate the pedals and the swing arms. The pedals are moved along an elliptical path. This means the user's feet have to adjust the muscles at different positions on the elliptical path. For a tall user, the angle between the foot and the shank is larger than that of a short user. The conventional pedals are fixed to the exerciser and the angle of the pedal cannot be adjusted so that the taller user and the shorter user might not be satisfied with the fixed-angle pedals. Although some exercisers include pivotable pedals which are pivotable during operation, the inclination of the pedals is not adjustable when the pedals are not in operation status.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal adjustable system for exercisers wherein the pedal is connected with a bottom board which can be pivoted by an adjusting unit so as to adjust the inclination of the pedal.